lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
1ª Temporada
Este artigo contem resumos dos episódios da primeira temporada de Lost. Veja também: 2ª Temporada, 3ª Temporada, 4ª Temporada Sumário da Temporada Nos Estados Unidos, os episódios originais foram ao ar entre 22 de Setembro de 2004 e 25 de Maio de 2005. No Brasil a série passou inédita na AXN, começando dia 07 de Março de 2005. Temas Principais A primeira temporada concentrou-se nos sobreviventes da parte central do avião, e na sua luta pela sobrevivência e por resgate. Entre as tramas principais, destacam-se: * Encontrar um local adequado para montar acampamento (eles estabeleceram-se num lugar na praia, próximo ao local da queda do avião). * Investigar a ilha (eles descobriram as cavernas e o Black Rock). * O Monstro. * Conhecer e aprender a confiar uns nos outros (especialmente Kate, Locke, Sawyer, e Jin) * Abrir a Escotilha Melhores e Piores Vote no link a seguir os melhores e piores (atores, episódios, cenas, etc) da Primeira Temporada. Atenção: Os resultados não estão disponíveis ainda. E é eleito pelos fãs! * Vote aqui. Personagens Principais em ordem alfabética e contagem de episódios *'#1' Boone interpretado por Ian Somerhalder (21/24) *Charlie interpretado por Dominic Monaghan (23/24) *Claire interpretada por Emilie de Ravin (17/24) *Hurley interpretado por Jorge Garcia (24/24) *Jack interpretado por Matthew Fox (24/24) *Jin interpretado por Daniel Dae Kim (19/24) *Kate interpretada por Evangeline Lilly (24/24) *Locke interpretado por Terry O'Quinn (23/24) *Michael interpretado por Harold Perrineau (24/24) *Sawyer interpretado por Josh Holloway (24/24) *Sayid interpretado por Naveen Andrews (24/24) *Shannon interpretada por Maggie Grace (21/24) *Sun interpretada por Yoon-jin Kim (22/24) *'#2' Walt interpretado por Malcolm David Kelley (21/24) #1 O personagem de Ian Somerhalder morreu no final da temporada. #2 O ator Malcom David Kelley se tornou artista convidado depois de seu personagem ser "sequestrado". Relação de Episódios da Primeira Temporada 01 "Pilot, Parte 1" 02 "Pilot, Parte 2" 03 "Tabula Rasa" 04 "Walkabout" 05 "White Rabbit" 06 "House of the Rising Sun" 07 "The Moth" 08 "Confidence Man" 09 "Solitary" 10 "Raised by Another" 11 "All the Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues" 12 "Whatever the Case May Be" 13 "Hearts and Minds" 14 "Special" 15 "Homecoming" 16 "Outlaws" 17 "... In Translation" 18 "Numbers" 19 "Deus Ex Machina" 20 "Do No Harm" '--' "Lost: The Journey" 21 "The Greater Good" 22 "Born to Run" 23 "Exodus: Parte 1" 24 "Exodus: Parte 2" Pilot, Parte 1 }} Pilot, Parte 2 }} Tabula Rasa }} Walkabout }} White Rabbit }} House of the Rising Sun }} The Moth }} Confidence Man }} Solitary }} Raised by Another }} All The Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues }} Whatever the Case May Be }} Hearts and Minds }} Special }} Homecoming }} Outlaws }} ... In Translation }} Numbers }} Deus Ex Machina }} Do No Harm }} Lost: The Journey }} The Greater Good }} Born to Run }} Exodus: Parte 1 }} Exodus: Parte 2 }} Veja também * Lost: Primeira Temporada Completa em DVD * Transcrições * *